Horseman in the future
by TheLonelyOtaku535
Summary: The hessain horseman gets sent to America 2013 by a freak accident! How will he cope and who finds him! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

~Something I made up while on a trip in DC~

Ichabod ran into the sitting room holding up a cloth covered object. "IVE FINALLY DONE IT!" He yelled triumphantly. Masbeth immediately rushed over, the boy's curious nature getting the best of him. Ichabod pulled the cloth off and revealed a small metal box with various button all over it. "I have created a time machine!" the young man exclaimed.

Katrina sat in the corner and read her spell book uninterested in yet another one of her fiancés schemes. Masbeth looked all around the box and smiled, circling it and memorizing every detail. "How does it work?!" the boy asked excitedly. "Well first it…" Ichabod never finished that sentence because the Hessian Horseman broke the door down and stormed through the house. No longer headless the horseman still retained his frightening demeanor which caused Ichabod to faint yet again.

The undead German searched around the room with cold blue eyes until he finally spotted the object of his desire. Sitting on the mantle was his favorite dagger that he had lost when Lady Van Tassel had controlled him. Ichabod found it and kept it due to its owner's significance in his life. The horseman stalked over to the mantle and snatched it off before shoving it into his boot. Katrina sat in her plush chair frozen with fear and young Masbeth cowered behind the couch.

The hessian, having gotten what he wanted, started to walk out of the house but not before tripping on the edge of the rug, knocking the table over and having the time machine conk him on the head effectively knocking him out. The machine glowed and shook beside the unconscious horseman's head and within a few seconds the room was filled with light. When the light died down the horseman and the time machine were both missing.

Eastern America April 2013

I lay on my bed listening to my iPod, Phantom of the Opera "Music of the night" with Gerard Butler was playing and I was teetering between sleep and consciousness. I turned on my side and fell into dreamland for a quick siesta but failed to notice the bright light in my room and a loud thunk.

~A few hours later~

I awoke to System of a Down's "BYOB" blasting in my ears. Stretching and scratching my back I still failed to notice the man on my floor. My stomach complained of lack of food and I rose out my bed still not noticing the giant black lump on my floor on the other side of my small room. I walked downstairs and returned with a bowl of potato chips and a small cup of cream cheese. I tuned on my television that rests above my bed and watched some random show on the History channel.

Munching away on the strange combination of potato chips and cream cheese I stretched and got more combatable on my bed. Hearing a strange groaning sound I turned my head and finally noticed the man on my floor only recently starting to regain conciseness. Moving slowly so he wouldn't notice me I picked up my bamboo pole and cracked it down on his head as hard as I could. Knocking him out, I looked around the room to see where he could've came from. The window was the only possibility but the screen was still there and I was on the second floor and there was no sign of a ladder. The only clue that the mean left of how he got into my room was a small glowing metal box.

~Authors note~ Potato chips and cream cheese is actually pretty yummy! I love cream cheese so much. I know time travel is impossible but it's just for the fun of the story so just go with it please. Please read and review! Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

~Keep the reviews coming! They make me update faster and give me self-confidence as a writer~

I paced around my room like a caged animal trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't call the police or tell anyone that the horseman existed not that they would believe me in the first place. He lay still and cold on the floor like a corpse. "Ha, he already is a corpse" I thought to myself.

After about 23 minutes he began to wake up and stumbled around. I panicked and ran out the room hoping he didn't spot me and I could make a run for it down my driveway to get some help from my best friend but no such luck. The horseman caught me about halfway down the stairs and dragged me back upstairs by my hoodie. Then he did something surprising he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room!

When we arrived he set me onto the bed and walked over to my TV which was playing , and watched with great curiosity. "What is this mystical device before my eyes?" he asked in very heavily accented English. When the shock of the fact he could speak wore off I replied "It's called TV. It's a bunch of pictures moving at very high speeds and makes the people move" I explained it to him as simply as I could. "So….what's your name?" I asked. "Jaegar" he answered with his eyes still glued to the TV.

He watched with eyes glued to the TV and his mouth hanging open a bit. I giggled and jammed my thumb into his side to get his attention, he jumped and yelped. "You hungry?" I asked with a giggle. He nodded and I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen and sat him at the table. I went to my cupboard and thought for a moment before pulling out two packages of chicken flavored ramen. After putting some water to boil I sat at my usual spot at the table. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I reached over and grabbed his lower lip and pulled down.

He gave me a funny look and I gaped at his teeth, they were as sharp as knives! I wanted a closer look so I got up from my seat and stood in front of him gently grabbing his lower jaw and opening his mouth to examine the teeth. I quickly turned away when I discovered his breath stunk worse than death. The water on the stove began to boil and I put the ramen in the pot to cook. Whilst the ramen was cooking I continued my examination of him. Picking his cape of the floor and looking at all the holes it had in it, "I better wash this it's all dirty" I said as I thought aloud to myself. He stared at me like I was crazy the way I was examining every inch of him with extreme fascination. When the ramen was finished I poured it into two bowls and got my favorite chopsticks for me and a fork for him.

He looked down with an unreadable expression on his face at the meal he was just served. "It's called ramen. Its chicken flavor. Try it its really yummy!" He picked his entire bowl and started to drink some of the both. I got up and yanked his arm down so he would put down the bowl and smacked him across the back of the head. "NO! Bad undead hessian!" I scolded. "Use your table manners and eat with a fork!" The hessian picked up his fork and tried to get some ramen but the slippery noodles evaded his utensil.

He growled angrily and went to pick the bowl up again. "I TOLD YOU NO!" I scolded him again. Seeing he was having issues holding the fork correctly I showed him how and after a few minutes he was slurping noodles like a pro. "How do you eat with those sticks?" he asked with his mouth full of noodle. Sighing at his horrid manners I explained how I held them and ate with them. Suddenly I heard tires coming up my gravel driveway and panicked. My mom was coming home! What would she say if I was home alone with a man?! I grabbed the hessians hand and dragged him upstairs even though he wasn't done with his ramen. Running back and grabbing the bowl I shoved it into his hands and dragged him upstairs and shoved him in my closet. "Don't go anywhere!" I growled at him. I ran back downstairs and smiled innocently at my mom who had just walked through the door. "Hello Mom" I said smiling.

~What happens next? Please read and review to find out! ~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long between SATS, term paper and job hunting my free time has been down the toilet. But I'm back! Please enjoy and I'll try to update sooner!

"Hello Mom" I say looking over at my mother who was unloading her bag and settling in after a long day at work. "Hi honey how was school?" she asked. "Mom it was half day today I got out early." I say going into the fridge to get a glass of cranberry juice. "Oh really why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I'm not sure I guess it just slipped my mind" I said as I poured myself some cranberry juice. We talked for a few more before I excused myself under the impression I had to do homework. As soon as I got to my room I turned to my closet in which someone was making slurping sounds. I opened the door and saw the horseman sitting on the floor eating the rest of ramen I had given him. I looked down at him as he finished the bowl. He set it down on my floor and stood up to his full height towering over me. With me being a mere 5'4 he looked like a giant at 6'2. "That was very good. What kind of soup was that? Could I have some more?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "It wasn't soup its ramen. Its Japanese noodles in broth and no you can't have more because I'm all out and too much ramen is very bad for you. It has a lot of salt in it" is said. He looked disanointed. "We can have some later okay?" "Alright" he smiled showing off all his teeth. "Artemis, do you have a guest?" my mom called up to me from downstairs. "No Mom! I was talking to Alice on the phone!" I called down to her. Alice is my best friend who lives down the road and spends lots of time with me. She can be a bit of a bitch at times but all in all she's a good friend. The horseman tried to walk out of my room but I stopped him, "NO! My mom will see you and I'll get in huge trouble!" I hissed quietly at him. "When she's gone then you can come out but don't leave this room without me!"

Now mind you I had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and I was still a virgin but my mom was very careful whenever I had boys around even though they were just friends. My mom was aware that I am bisexual and she didn't care but she's was a bit overprotective of me and it really got on my nerves sometimes. "Artie I'm going to the store!" she called up to me. I cringed at the nickname she gave me and called back "Alright mom drive safe". Finally I heard her leave. The horseman was watching from my window "What a strange carriage! There are no horses and it makes a strange noise!" He exclaimed. "It's called a car. It runs on a big metal box called the engine and to make the engine run it uses a liquid called gas. It's like food for the engine." The horseman continued his exploration of my room stopping to look at my drawings on my bedroom wall. He stopped and looked at the one of a chibi vampire and giggled darkly he looked at my poster of Captain Jack Sparrow. He then laid down on the bed and tested it out. He then stretched and yawned and pulled the blanket over himself snuggling down for a nap. "Hey!" I complained now that he had stolen my bed and left hardly any room. I have a twin bed so there's barely any room for two people. I tried to push him over but he wouldn't budge so I decided to do the next best thing and laid down on top of him. I discovered a few unpleasant things, 1 he smelled like dirt, 2 he was cold as ice and 3 he was wearing his armor so he didn't make the most comfortable human or what was once human, pillow. I tried to ignore all these things and snuggled down on top of him under the blankets. He unconuiosly wrapped his arms around me and lay down on his side so that I was cuddling up to him in his arms. After a while I felt sleep overtake me and I drifted into dreamland happily.

A/N: There will be more going on next chapter. I'll try to update sooner but please be patient and review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
